Al Kharid
Al Kharid (pronounced "Al car-RID" ) is a city in the northern part of the Kharidian Desert. It is the only desert city open to non-members and players in the city do not suffer from the desert effect. Al Kharid is ruled by the Emir, although the vast majority of the work has been taken over by Chancellor Hassan since the Emir's son was kidnapped. The city is independent from both Misthalin, or any government in the Kharidian desert. Al Kharid was built in the last years of the Fourth Age, by settlers from the Southern Kharidian Desert. The dominant religion of Al Kharid is the Menaphite Pantheon (with most citizens worshipping Het). In the early Fifth Age, Al Kharid was one party of a bloody war with Menaphos, the one half of the capital city of the Desert. Some 50 or 60 years ago, the Emir and the Pharaoh of the Menaphites established a peace pact to protect the prosperity and wealth of both cities. The Pharaoh planned to reopen Menaphos to public, but this was prevented by the Goddess of Destruction, Amascut, who unleashed a hazardous plague on the neighbouring city Sophanem, leaving the Hetian pharaoh no choice but to close the city and put Sophanem in quarantine, leaving many Sophanites trapped in Menaphos. Menaphos became heavily guarded, under the command of Coenus, even so when Sophanem was freed after Contact!. Al Kharid had much involvement in these developments, since Kharidian agents were trapped in Menaphos. Maisa, sent by spymaster Osman, and an adventurer tried to find a way through a very dangerous tunnel system under the cities to escape Menaphos, but a huge chasm and a giant scarab prevented this, the latter being the reason for the death of agent Kaleef. After the quarantine was lifted, Maisa had already escaped the city by pretending to have died of the plague, after which her body was dumped into Sophanem to be embalmed. This city is particularly useful to power miners because of the nearby Al Kharid Mine, which contains tin, copper, iron, silver, gold, coal, mithril and adamant ores. Travel All players * From the Lumbridge Swamps, the docks with the ship to Daemonheim give easy access to Al-Kharid. * Players can use the Home Teleport spell to teleport to Al-Kharid once they have discovered the appropriate Lodestone. * From Lumbridge, you can run between the mountains and enter Al-Kharid. * .]]From Varrock, go south via the road alongside the Al Kharid Mine. * From Daemonheim using the Ring of kinship and finally, sail off Daemonheim to the Al Kharid Port. Members only * .]]Members who have completed The Grand Tree quest can use the Gnome Glider to travel to and from Al Kharid. * A Ring of duelling will teleport to the Duel Arena, just north-east of Al Kharid. * An Amulet of Glory will teleport you at Shantay, right outside the south gate of Al Kharid. * Via the one-way fairy ring from the Zanaris market area. * From the desert to the south via the Shantay Pass. * Use the level 8 Agility shortcut to get to and from Lumbridge swamp. * Members who have completed Swept Away and have had their broomstick enchanted by the Sorceress' Apprentice can come via the Sorceress's Garden. * Use the Abyss to teleport to the Fire Altar and then head south. Inhabitants Players can find a number of non-player characters in Al Kharid. * A'abla Nurse, Duel Arena. * Afrah Observer, Duel Arena south. * Al the Camel wanders around Al Kharid, in love with Elly the camel. * Ali Morrisane Merchant, near cactus patch in north-east Al Kharid. * Ali the Farmer North of palace. * Ali the Guard Main street north of palace, The Tourist Trap quest. * Ali the Leaflet Dropper slightly west of the Al Kharid mine. * Ali the Smith * Ali the Tailor * Apprentice House left of Shantay Pass can be helpful in enchanting your broom. * Cam the Camel near Duel Arena, level 3 clue "Me Am The Calc" * Captain Dalbur gnome glider pilot, north-west Al Kharid near gem stall * Captain Daerkin drunken gnome glider pilot, Duel Arena * Dalal Observer, Duel Arena * Dommik Merchant, crafting store east Al Kharid * Ellis Tanner, west Al Kharid * Elly the Camel usually in north Al Kharid * Fadli Banker/merchant, Duel Arena * Faruq Merchant, near cactus patch in north-east Al Kharid * Father Reen south of bank, Shadow of the Storm quest * Fremennik shipmaster Takes players to Daemonheim * Hamid Observer/Monk, Duel Arena * Hassan Chancellor, palace. * Ima Observer, Duel Arena * Jadid Observer, Duel Arena * Jaraah Surgeon, Duel Arena Hospital (aka The Butcher) * Jeed Observer, Duel Arena * Karim Kebab seller, north of bank, Level 1 clue "R Ak Mi" * Louie Legs Merchant, platelegs store east Al Kharid * Man Quest NPC, Family Crest, Al Kharid mine, Real name Avan, goldsmithing gauntlets * Mubariz Tutor, Duel Arena * Ollie the Camel Usually near the gnome glider * Osman Spymaster, north of palace, Contact! and Prince Ali Rescue quests. * Ranael merchant, skirt store south-east Al Kharid * Sabeil Observer, Duel Arena * Sabreen Nurse, Duel Arena * Shantay Shantay Pass owner, Seller of various desert protection items * Sorceress House left of Shantay Pass * Tafani Surgeon general, Duel Arena hospital, sells Constitution capes. * Zahwa Wounded fighter at the Duel Arena * Zeke Merchant, Scimitar store North Al Kharid Notable features Al Kharid contains the closest bank to a range and the second closest to a furnace in non-members RuneScape ''(the closest furnace being in Burthorpe), as well as two reasonably close net and bait Fishing spots. Al Kharid also plays home to a tanner named Ellis. Palace The Al Kharid palace is the residence of The Emir and the seat of government for the emirate of Al Kharid. Hassan, the Emir's chancellor, is present in the palace's throne room and features in the Prince Ali Rescue quest. Osman, the emirate's spy master, is found just outside the palace along the eastern section of the northern hedge. He features in the Prince Ali Rescue and Contact! quests and will also given Thieving experience in exchange for Sq'irk juice obtained in the Sorceress's Garden minigame. Many Al-Kharid warriors are inside the palace and can be trained on and pickpocketed. Bank Al Kharid's bank is to the south-west of the city (''See banks). The bank is populated largely by craftsmen, smiths and chefs due to the proximity of the tanner, range and furnace to the bank. In the free worlds, the bank used to be often crowded with players buying and selling cowhides, but it also could get crowded in members worlds too. The introduction of the Grand Exchange has eliminated the selling and buying of cowhides almost completely. Shops Zeke's Superior Scimitars Zeke's Superior Scimitars is located to the north of the Al Kharid palace. The store sells the following items: * Bronze scimitar - 32 coins each * Iron scimitar - 112 coins each * Steel scimitar - 400 coins each * Mithril scimitar - 1040 coins each Players are also able to ask about the Dragon scimitar, however Zeke will reply by making several puns relating to the Monkey Madness quest, which is required for players to be able to wield a dragon scimitar. Dommik's Crafting Store Dommik's Crafting Store is located to the north-east of the Al Kharid palace. The store sells the following free-to-play items: * Chisel - 14 coins each * Ring mould - 5 coins each * Necklace mould - 5 coins each * Amulet mould - 5 coins each * Needle - 1 coin each * Thread - 4 coins each * Holy mould - 5 coins each * Tiara mould - 100 coins each The store also sells the following members items: * Rod mould (see Shadow of the Storm quest) * Bolt mould - 25 coins each * Bracelet mould - 5 coins each * Sickle mould - 10 coins each Al Kharid General Store The Al Kharid general store is located to the east of the palace. The store sells the following items: * Pots * Jugs * Shears * Buckets * Bowls * Cake tins * Tinderboxes * Chisels * Hammers * Newcomer maps The shop is also often well-stocked with recently crafted leather armour. Louie's Armoured Legs Bazaar Louie's Armoured Legs Bazaar is located to the east of the Al Kharid palace. The store sells the following items: * Bronze platelegs - 80 coins per pair * Iron platelegs - 280 coins per pair * Steel platelegs - 1000 coins per pair * Black platelegs - 1920 coins per pair * Mithril platelegs - 2600 coins per pair * Adamant platelegs - 6400 coins per pair Ranael's Super Skirt Store Ranael's Super Skirt Store is located to the east of the Al Kharid palace. The store sells the following items: * Bronze plateskirt - 80 coins per pair * Iron plateskirt - 280 coins per pair * Steel plateskirt - 1000 coins per pair * Black plateskirt - 1920 coins per pair * Mithril plateskirt - 2600 coins per pair * Adamant plateskirt - 6400 coins per pair Kebab shop The Kebab shop is located directly north of the bank, in the house with a range. Players may purchase a kebab from Karim, the kebab salesman, for 1 coin each. Gem trader The Gem trader is located to the north of the Al Kharid township and to the south-east of the Lumbridge gate. The trader sells the following items (prices may change and are only valid when there is one gem in stock): * Uncut sapphire - 902 coins * Uncut emerald - 1625 coins * Uncut ruby - 2793 coins * Uncut diamond - 9345 coins * Sapphire - 567 coins * Emerald - 1129 coins * Ruby - 1887 coins * Diamond - 8151 coins Silk Trader The silk trader, located to the north of the Al Kharid palace, provides a quick and simple method for newer members to gain money quickly. If the player is prepared to click through a lengthy dialogue, they can buy silk cheaply (3 coins) which may then be sold for a profit at any general store excluding the general store in Al Kharid. (Note: It is possible for players to lower the purchase price of the silk by refusing the original offer by the silk trader and instead settling for a price of 2 coins). Ali's Discount Wares (members only) Ali Morisanne is found east of the gem trader to the north-east of the city near the blue star quest icon . He sells various items, and once The Feud is completed, he will open various other shops if you set up merchanting opportunities for him. Talk to him (there is no Trade option) and select the "Ya, I'll get to it soon." option. When he asks "...Unless you want to make a small purchase from me first?", select Ok. By default, Ali sells the following items: * Empty Pot - 1 coin * Jug - 1 coin * Waterskin (3) - 27 coins * Desert shirt - 40 coins * Desert boots - 20 coins * Bucket - 2 coins * Fake beard - 1 coin * Karidian headpiece - 1 coin * Papyrus - 10 coins * Knife - 25 coins * Tinderbox - 1 coin * Bronze pickaxe - 1 coin * Raw chicken - 60 coins Faruq's Tools for Games Faruq sells tools which are useful for playing games with a clan. He is located in northern Al Kharid. * Dice Bag - 10 coins (Removed from the game) * Magic Skullball - 12 coins * Ring of Seeking (hide) - 25 coins * Ring of Seeking (seek) - 25 coins * Ring of Seeking (both) - 25 coins * Marker Seeds - 65 coins * Ticker - 3 coins * Empty Bag Caller - 14 coins * Timepiece (stopped) - 18 coins * Racing boots - 20 coins * Starting horn - 45 coins * Voting Hat (Red) - 6 coins * Orb of Counting - 36 coins * Faruq's Toolonomicon - 1 coins * Orb of Oculus - 20 coins Sorceress's Garden (members only) The Sorceress's Garden is a safe minigame found in the south-east of Al Kharid. Talk to the apprentice to enter. Al Kharid mining site The Al Kharid mining site is also known as the Scorpion Mine, due to the abundance of these pests. This is a fairly good mine for it has rocks containing tin, copper, silver, iron, gold, coal, mithril, adamant, is usually quite busy. Coal is generally the most sought after ore here. Players will try to mine it before the other players do so. Beware of scorpions (combat level 14), they can do considerable damage to players with a low combat level. Duel Arena The Duel Arena is found north-east of Al Kharid. It can be more quickly accessed with a Ring of duelling. Miscellaneous Features * There is a cactus patch on the east side of the city, used in the Farming skill. * The fire altar, used in the Runecrafting skill is located just north of the Duel Arena * There is a furnace north of the bank. It is the fifth closest furnace to a bank in all of RuneScape, the only closer ones being the Port Phasmatys furnace, which requires ecto-tokens or completion of the Ghosts Ahoy quest for use and requires a Ghostspeak amulet otherwise banking will be slow, the Shilo Village furnace, which requires completion of the Shilo Village quest, the Edgeville furnace, and the Burthorpe furnaces. * A range is found in a house north of the palace, but it is rarely used due to distance from bank. * Two fishing spots south of the bank allows players to fish for herring and sardine with fishing bait and a fishing rod or catch shrimps and anchovies with a small fishing net. Beware of a level 14 scorpion wandering around that is aggressive to players with a combat level of 28 or below. Quests * Stolen Hearts, speak with Ozan in Draynor Village to begin (most of the quest takes place in Al Kharid). * Diamond in the Rough, to begin, speak to Osman directly after finishing Stolen Hearts. * The Feud may be started by speaking to Ali Morrisane at his stall. *Speaking to Ali Morrisane is required for full completion of Missing My Mummy. * Shadow of the Storm may be started by speaking to Father Reen who is standing south of the bank. * Wanted! If the player receives a fake beard as a clue to Solus Dellagar's location players must go to Ali Morrisane's stall. Music * Al Kharid - Entrance of Al Kharid * A Song for Khnum - North of Al Kharid * Violinsanity - North of Al Kharid * Palace Above - Around the Palace * Kharidian Bustle - Around the Palace * Weaving - Around the Palace Monsters * Men and Women (level 4) - Walking in the streets. * Scorpion (level 14) - In the mines north of Al Kharid and between the palace and the Shantay Pass. * Al-Kharid warrior (level 18) - Inside the palace. They gang up on anyone who attacks a warrior. * Desert strykewyrm (level 103) - East of the palace, jump over the stile to reach the area they wander. They could only be fought if you have 77 Slayer and have them assigned as your slayer assignment. Gallery Al Kharid north.png|The northern entrance to the city Entering Al Kharid.png|The northwestern part of the city Al Kharid centre.png|The town centre, with a lodestone and the palace entrance Al Kharid market.png|Part of the lively market of Al Kharid AlKharid concept art.png|Concept art Alkharid concept art 1.png|Concept art Alkharid concept art 2.png|Concept art Al Kharid NPC art.jpg|Concept art of Kharidian NPCs Trivia * Al Kharid features the closest bank to a range for non-members. * In the god letters, it was stated that Mehkmets lived in the area around the Second or Third Age. * Despite its Middle Eastern-sounding name, the phrase "Al-Kharid" (الخريد) does not actually mean anything in any language. If one takes it apart, the prefix "al-" (ال) equates to the article "the" in Arabic; "Kharid" (خرید), however, has no meaning in Arabic, but in Persian it could translate to "purchase" (as a noun). This is likely an attempt to create a pseudo-Arabic sounding word reflecting Al Kharid's commercial nature. * There is a glitch that when you walk past a certain point near the edge of the path just outside Al Kharid bank, your character will turn around and walk in the other direction, and you will be unable to walk through this point. This glitch has not been fixed. * According to the map of DeviousMUD, Al Kharid was to be called "Al Karid" References de:Al-Kharid fi:Al Kharid es:Al Kharid zh:卡里德 zh:卡里德 nl:Al Kharid pt:Al Kharid Category:Capital cities Category:Cities Category:Kharidian Desert Category:Al Kharid